


Protect The Weak

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Billy's last name is Maximoff, Don't kill me for hurting Billy!!!, M/M, Wickling is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: William "Billy" Maximoff was 24 years old and living in complete hell. His boyfriend, Eric Davos, beat him over every little thing Billy did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for abuse.

William "Billy" Maximoff was 24 years old and living in complete hell. His boyfriend, Eric Davos, beat him over every little thing Billy did. 

He honestly had little to no clue on what would cause Eric to explode. Whether it was a shift or a soft exhale, Billy was abused for it. Billy thought about leaving him multiple times, but he was frightened on just how crazy Eric could if he tried. The night before, Billy had gotten home late.

And of course, Eric was awake waiting for him. He expected no less from his abuser, but it did strike his curiosity on what Eric would do since this was the first he ever been home late.  
"Where have you been?", Eric questioned, something poisonous lacing his tone.

"With my brothers" Billy swallowed, his throat suddenly gone dry when Eric got up to his feet, stalking over to him. "Really?", he asked, eyes dark and pouring into Billy's blue ones.

Eric took hold of Billy's chin between his fingers, the grip firm that almost Billy winced. "You missed them didn't you? You wanted to stay with me?"

Billy knew it was coming before it came. Eric's hand met his cheek within seconds. The shorter male have felt the pain come, used to the feeling. "I don't want you to go to your brother anymore. If you do, I will kill him."

Billy held his cheek and whimpered. He couldn't imagine his twin brother, his other half dying at the hands of his abuser. If he had to, he'll stay away.  
"Do I make myself?"  
"Y-yes..."  
"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Now Billy wished he had never met Eric, that he'd never broken up with...Teddy. Teddy... Teddy was good to him. So why? Why did Billy have to break up with him? It was the stupidest thing he ever done, but... Eric... Eric would have killed him. 

So Billy sat outside a cafè, thinking about ways to get away from Eric when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in years. 

"Billy? Is that you?"  
The voice... that voice was the very same voice that gave him chills, but the good kind. It still held kindness and strength that he missed. Turning, he came face to face with the speaker. "Hi, Teddy."

Teddy pulled Billy into a gentle hug. Billy whimpered a little from pain from being kicked in the chest. Being observant, Teddy noticed, breaking the hug. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to hug you so hard. I... I just miss you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm dating someone new so I'm happy" Billy felt horrible lying to the only person he wasn't offically banned from ever seeing again. 

Teddy didn't seem to buy it. He gently moved Billy's hair out of his face, revealing a bruise on his forehead, several cuts, and a faded red mark from being slapped. 

"No... No, you're not. Billy, Eric is abusing you." It wasn't a question and didn't need to be answered verbally. The years that lingered in Billy's eyes were enough. 

Teddy hugged him again, more gentle. He buried himself into the darker locks, vowing then and there that he would protect Billy like he should have long ago. The first step was getting him away from Eric.


	3. Chapter 3

Billy, for once since being with Eric, he felt safe. And with Teddy. "Let's go" Billy shook his head "N-no, if he sees me with you, he'll kill you" 

"Not if I can help it. I don't want him to hurt you. And you continue to stay with him, eventually he will kill you. I don't want to lose you... Forever."

Billy was speechless, although he knew Teddy was right. Everyday he dreaded over the day Eric would kill him.

Teddy ended up taking Billy to his apartment. He knew, for now, Billy would be safe there. After their breakup, Teddy had moved, so Eric wouldn't know where Billy would be.

Billy seemed to be having a borderline panic attack. Teddy noticed Billy freaking out, moving a bit on his bed. He placed his hand on Billy's arm gently. The brunet flinched, but calmed down when he didn't feel any pain. The touch, the very simple touch was comforting, something he hasn't felt for years. 

Teddy kissed Billy's forehead and rubbed his shoulder. It was familiar. Another touch Billy missed. Teddy was way more affectionate than Eric was.

The blond's arms went around him, tugging him closer. He pondered on how the Eric situation should be dealt with. He knew Eric would be furious, but regardless, Teddy wasn't going to let Billy go to him.

Billy felt like he did when he and Teddy were in the first weeks of their relationship. Safe, cared for and... free. Teddy always told him that he loved him for him, that no matter what he'll be there. And here he was. With Teddy.

Billy reached up and kissed him. Teddy wouldn't lie and say he was surprised, but he was hoping for this. He wanted to get with Billy because he knew they both still wanted it.

And for a moment, Billy forgot about Eric.   
He wasn't as loving as Teddy. In fact, he wasn't even close. His touches couldn't compare to the first and only person that held Billy's heart.

Teddy lingered awake for a while, watching Billy sleep, catching on the rest he missed before falling into sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

When he came to, the first thing to hit him wasn't a hand, or a kick, or even harsh words. It was a sweet, nurturing smell of... pancakes?

He got to his feet, following the scent and catching the sight of Teddy flipping a pancake. He caught it with ease, a bright smile on his feet. "I guess my pancakes woke you?"

"I missed them" Billy said. Teddy walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "I know. I figured I'd make them for you."

“I missed you” "I missed you, too." Teddy took hold of Billy's hand, leading him to the table to eat.

Billy couldn't help but to smile, yet almost cry at the kindness Teddy showed him. He missed it, he yearned for it again. He wanted Teddy back. "Thank you."  
"You know I'll do anything for you, Billy."

After breakfast, Billy optioned to lay on Teddy's couch, curled into the side of the blond.

Relaxing was easy for him at the moment. He only could feel this way when he was with his brother, too. He thought about Tommy, wondering if he was okay.

"Hey, Teddy?"  
The blond looked down at him with concern in his eyes. "Yeah?"  
"Do you mind if I call Tommy? I want to know if he's okay."  
Eric had got him rattled over his twin. He threatened him and what if...?

"You don't need to ask me anything Billy"

"Thank you .", Billy smiled as Teddy handed the phone over to him. He didn't know where his own cell was. He dialed the remembered number and waited for the line to pick up. 

"Hello?" "Tommy, it's me, Billy. I was just calling you to see if you're okay."

“I’m fine” "Okay. I just wanted to be sure."  
"Where are you? I haven't heard from you in a while."  
"I'm okay, I'm with Teddy."

"Wait Teddy? Teddy Altman? Did you and Eric have a fight or something?"

Billy's eyes met to the floor at those words. "It's... Well... It's something like that, Tommy. Eric... Eric hasn't been good to me."

"Did he fucking hit you?" Billy heard venom laced in his twins voice. Teddy squeezed his hand, giving him comfort to tell his twin.  
"Yes. Since our relationship started. Eric... He's abusive."

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" “Tommy! Tommy, please calm down!"  
"I doubt he could.", Teddy voiced.

"Has Teddy killed him?" "Not yet. I don't think I'm gonna even stop him."

"Well first thing you're doing is calling Kate and filing a restraining order against him"

"Of course I will. I already made up my mind about staying with Teddy."

“If it bad I still think you dumping him was the dumbest decision you've ever made in your life?”

"No. I think it's the stupidest decision I ever made in my life. I only did it because Eric threatened me. He even threatened you."

Teddy growled "If I get arrested for murder will you bail me out?"

"I will!", Tommy voiced over the phone, which wasn't hung up. "But I say make looks self-defense."

"Okay bye Tommy" Billy said as Teddy kissed his neck. 

"You know he's probably super angry at you. I know Tommy has always been protective of you." 

"I know but I just wanna pretend that...I never broke up with you. I'm so sorry I did that to you Teddy"

"I forgive you, Billy." Teddy kissed him briefly. "I always have. I knew you broke up with me against your will. Eric didn't like us together ."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Billy whispered. "Be you. And I should be asking you that. You're a gift and I hate it that others can't see it."


End file.
